


At Our Beginning

by Katherine



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noble Heart and True Heart searched together, hoping that the babies had not seen what happened. They found the cubs, kits and others huddled together in groups, hanging on to each other for comfort already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Noble Heart and True Heart searched together, hoping that the babies had not seen what happened. They found the cubs, kits and others huddled together in groups, hanging on to each other for comfort already.

"We'll take care of them all somehow," Noble Heart said strongly. "It's a big ship, we can tuck them all in below decks."

Half-barrels, carefully cut and sanded smooth, were about the right size for cradles, and they had enough spare chain to hang them all: the rocking would be soothing as well as safer with the ship underway.

The kitten and puppy were tucked together in one of the cradles, twitching in sleep but obviously comforting rather than disturbing each other. The other orphans had so far accepted the soft warmth of blankets, settling down into sleep so quickly they seemed to know they were safely watched over now.

Enough room in the cradles for the babies to grow, True Heart said, before they'd need new furniture. "We'll have found a place by then."

Escape and somewhere safe for all of them.


End file.
